Frog Burn FTK
This deck is considered a '''Classic Deck', this page is used to tell the history of a deck rather than how it is played now. This can happen either from mechanics of the game changing, changes from the "TCG" or "OCG" Forbidden/Limited List, or the deck has slowly lost it's ability to be played over time due to years of no support or neglect.'' =Frog Burn FTK= With the release of "Ronintoadin" from The Shining Darkness, "Frog"s gained the ability to perform a First Turn Kill which involved following key cards: "Substitoad", "Swap Frog", "Ronintoadin", and "Mass Driver", "Cannon Soldier", or a card with the effect that states you can tribute monster to inflict damage directly to your opponents life points. "Catapult Turtle" will not work because "Ronintoadin"'s attack is far too low. This FTK is hard to stop, and relatively easy to pull off. First, you need to get a "Substitoad" on the field (easy with "One for One" or "Swap Frog" + "Salvage"). Then, you just need another Monster on the field as fodder for his effect. At that point, dump as many Frogs as you possibly can into your Graveyard (cards like "Banisher of the Light" and "Dimensional Fissure" are the bane of this strategy). If you have three copies of "Ronintoadin" in your Deck, there is a very good chance that if it's not already in your hand, it will be very soon, likewise with "Mass Driver". All you need to do now is get "Ronintoadin" in the Graveyard, either by "Swap Frog"'s effect or by other means, and "Mass Driver" on the field. Use "Ronintoadin"'s effect to bring it back to the field and then Tribute it for 400 LP damage. Repeat until you win. This Deck proved consistent enough to make showings at many high level tournaments, including Championship Series events, World Championship Qualifiers, and the 2010 World Championships, being piloted to a 1st place victory by Galileo de Obaldia. With the banning of "Substitoad" from September 2010 onwards, this strategy will no longer be playable in Advanced Format but you can still use a less quick modified Frog Burn Deck. Strategy The key strategy is involving two key loops. The first loop involving "Substitoad", which allows you to dump as many frogs as you can into the graveyard to set up a FTK. The second loop involving "Ronintoadin" and "Mass Driver", which allows you to banish a "Frog" from the Graveyard to Special Summon a "Ronintoadin" from the Graveyard then Tribute the "Ronintoadin" to inflict 400 damage to your opponent, then rinse and repeat. How to perform this FTK What you need "Mass Driver', "Substitoad" and one monster you can Special Summon such as "Swap Frog" (or alternatively you can have a "Double Summon" and one monster instead of a monster you can Special Summon). Step 1: Normal Summon "Substitoad". Step 2: Summon a monster that can be tributed by "Substitoad"'s effect. Step 3: Tribute the monster you Summoned in Step 2 with the effect of "Substitoad" to Special Summon a "Frog" monster from your Deck. Step 4: Repeat Step 3 but instead tribute the monster you Special Summoned in Step 3. NOTE: when "Swap Frog" is summoned, you must use its effect to get "Ronintoadin" into your Graveyard for this FTK to work. Afterwards, use any following "Swap Frogs" to discard your remaining "Frog" cards from your hand. Step 5 Repeat Step 4 until you have at least 18 "Frogs" other than "Frog the Jam" in your Graveyard with at least one "Ronintoadin". Step 6: Activate "Mass Driver". Step 7: Tribute "Substitoad" and the last "Frog" Special Summoned by "Substitoad" with the effect of "Mass Driver" to reduce your opponent's Life Points by 800 (400 * 2 = 800). NOTE: If Step 7 is skipped you must have 20 Frogs in your Graveyard instead of 18 in Step 6. Step 8: Activate the effect of "Ronintoadin" banishing a Frog in the Graveyard to Special Summon it. Step 9: Tribute "Ronintoadin" with the effect of "Mass Driver" to reduce your opponent's Life Points by 400. Step 10: Repeat Steps 8 and 9 until you win (18 * 400 = 7200 + 800 = 8000). Example of a starting hand Starting Hand: "Des Frog", "Poison Draw Frog", "Dupe Frog", "Flip Flop Frog", "Moray of Greed" and "Mass Driver". Step 1: Use "Moray of Greed" to send Des Frog and Poison Draw Frog to the Deck to draw 3 cards. The cards drew were: 2 "Substitoad" and a "Hand Destruction". Step 2: Use Hand Destruction to send 2 cards from your hand to the Graveyard. Send "Flip Flop Frog" and one "Substitoad". The cards drew by the effect of Hand Destruction were: 2 "Moray of Greed". You now have in hand: Dupe Frog, Substitoad, Mass Driver and 2 "Moray of Greed". This looks bad. Step 3: Use "Moray of Greed" to send "Substitoad" and "Dupe Frog" to the Deck. You draw: "Salvage", "Swap Frog" and "Unifrog". This hand looks better. Step 4: Use "Salvage" to take out Substitoad and "Flip Flop Frog" from the Graveyard. You now have in hand: "Substitoad", "Flip Flop Frog", "Swap Frog", "Unifrog", "Moray of Greed" and "Mass Driver". Step 5: Discard "Flip Flop Frog" to Special Summon "Swap Frog" from your hand. Now use the other effect of "Swap Frog" to mill a "Ronintoadin" to the Graveyard. Step 6: Normal Summon "Substitoad". Now you have in field: "Substitoad" and "Swap Frog". By the effect of "Substitoad", tribute "Swap Frog" to Special Summon another "Frog" from your Deck. Keep doing this until all the "Frogs" are in your Graveyard. Step 7: Activate "Mass Driver" and use its effect to tribute "Substitoad" and the last "Frog" summoned by "Substitoad" (2 * 400 = 800). Then, Special Summon "Ronintoadin" from the Graveyard by banishing another "Frog" from the Graveyard and keep shooting him by the effect of "Mass Driver". If you have a minimum of 18 "Frogs" in the Graveyard you can Special Summon "Ronintoadin" 18 times and tribute it 18 times by the effect of Mass Driver (18 * 400 = 7200 + 800 = 8000). Monsters * Substitoad * Ronintoadin * Beelze Frog * Des Frog * Dupe Frog * Flip Flop Frog * Poison Draw Frog * Submarine Frog * Swap Frog * Treeborn Frog * Unifrog * Based on the September 2010 Banlist Subsititoad is banned Spells * Mass Driver * Moray of Greed * Salvage * Card Destruction * Hand Destruction * Magical Mallet * One for One * Pot of Avarice * Into the Void *Based on the March 2011 banlist Mass Driver is banned Suggested Side Deck cards * Ronintoadin (is recommended Side Deck one because cards like D.D. Crow or Crevice Into the Different Dimension.) * Fishborg Blaster * Sangan * Burial from a Different Dimension * Royal Decree * Scapegoat * Mother Grizzly * Morphing Jar * Battle Fader * Trap Eater (to destroy cards like Mask of Restrict that can slow the Deck) * Volcanic Queen or Lava Golem (to Tribute monsters like Prime Material Dragon or Spell Canceller that slow the Deck) * Tyrant's Temper (easy cost to cover in a Frog Deck; makes all of your frogs immune to Trap Cards, such as Skill Drain) * Based on the September 2011 banlist Fishborg Blaster is banned Weakness This Deck is vulnerable to the following: * D.D. Crow which could banish your discarded "Ronintoadin" preventing the FTK/OTK. * Royal Oppression which could negate and destroy the effect of "Substitoad". * Skill Drain which prevents you from using any of the effects of the "Frogs". * Prime Material Dragon completely kills this Deck. * King Tiger Wanghu will immediately destroy "Ronintoadin" or any "Frog" Special summoned by "Substitoad". * Anything that prevents Special Summonings, such as Archlord Kristya and Vanity's Fiend * Anything that can completely nulls Life Point damaging via effects such as Hanewata and Life Stream Dragon. * Crevice Into the Different Dimension can banish two "Ronintoadin", so Side Decking another one is recommended. Otherwise, you should only have two in your Deck. * Imperial Iron Wall which prevents you from banishing a frog to Special Summon "Ronintoadin" and completelly kills the combo. * Necrovalley is a quick alternative to "Imperial Iron Wall" while stopping you from re-summoning "Frogs". * Chaos Hunter is good in case of your opponent be the first turn player, so you can Special Summon it right after your opponent Special Summon the first "Frog". This will prevent him/her from banishing cards, so "Ronintoadin"'s will be useless. Category:Deck Type